bryant825productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
We Need a Resolution
}}| colspan=3 style="text-align: center" } - }} ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" | Single by Chantal Grosvenor and Luis Baerga |- ! colspan=3 class="description" style="text-align: center; background-color: khaki" from the album TBA - }| ! A-side colspan=2 } - }} }| ! B-side colspan=2 } - }} ! Released colspan=2 Canceled - }| ! Format colspan=2 } - }} ! Recorded colspan=2 November 7, 2009 January 11, 2010 TBA - }| ! Genre colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Length colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Label colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Writer(s) colspan=2 } - }} }| ! Producer colspan=2 } - }} }|yes|Category:Song articles missing an audio sample|}} |- }| ! Certification colspan=2 } - }} ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|bryant825 Productions singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "We Need a Resolution" (Canceled) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Chantal Grosvenor singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "We Need a Resolution" (Canceled) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" } - ! colspan=3 style="background-color: khaki; text-align: center" }| }|Luis Baerga singles}} chronology - colspan=3 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=0 width=100% style="background-color: transparent" - style="text-align: center; vertical-align: top; font-size: 88%; line-height: 1.5em;" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0" style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0.1em 0.2em 0.1em" "We Need a Resolution" (Canceled) style="width: 33%; padding: 0.2em 0 0.2em 0.1em" "Nothin' on You" (2010) } - } |} } |Category:Single articles with infobox field chart position }} "We Need a Resolution" is a song by late R&B recording artist Aaliyah with Timbaland that was to featuring American actress Chantal Grosvenor and Luis Baerga. The video was to serve as both Grosvenor and Baerga's first video single until canceled. The video was recently revamped and is set to feature Amanda Alegria, in replacement of Grosvenor. This video serves as Alegria's debut single and serves as Baerga's third video single (though the early finished product would of been set as his debut single). Background The idea for the video was planned around late March 2009 by Jager and Grosvenor, with the shoot to be followed within the coming weeks. Numerous cancellations (including April 4th, 2009, April 24th, 2009, May 1st, 2009 and May 30th, 2009) pushed the videos production back and put a hiatus on production, ultimately scrapping the project at one point. After discussion of an official date, parts of the video were shot on November 7, 2009. The shoot focused on the intro, first verse, and first chorus Aaliyah sings. The video was intended to follow a second day of shooting, but due to additional canceled shoot dates, (including November 14th, 2009; November 28th, 2009; January 15th, 2010 and March 10th, 2010) the video never saw anymore shoots. Baerga's role as Timbaland was shot on the morning of January 11, 2010. Baerga is placed in a woods background with snow, ___. These parts include the intro and the rap verse at the end. Initially planned for a February 17th release, the video was dubbed incomplete and "Toy Soldier" was released on the 24th. The video was slated for a May 9th release if completed on time. In the end, due to numerous canceled shoot dates, the video was ultimately canceled. Though this was to be Baerga's debut single, the completed "Nothin' on You" video served as his official debut. It was recently announced on the week of November 14th, 2010 (more than a year after Grosvenor started to shoot parts of the video) that Alegria decided to be featured in the song. It is undetermined if Baerga's earlier clips will be used for the finished product of the new video. Music Video Critical Reception Tracklisting * Youtube Video # 'We Need a Resolution' VIDEO – TBA Charting Position Release History External Links *